Skycamefalling
Skycamefalling was a Metalcore band from Long Island, New York that formed in 1996 and broke up in 2003. During their lifespan, they released two EPs, a full length album, and toured across the country numerous times. After the band broke up, the members pursued other projects, the most famous one being, Post Hardcore band, The Sleeping. Biography In 1996, Christopher Tzompanakis and John Clerkin began speaking about putting together a band, however due to Chris' attendance at a college in Rhode Island as well as John's lack of time to pursue music outside of is band, Suspect 7, to start a side project. The two began practicing together with friends under the name Jedi Mind Trick. Once Suspect 7 dissolved, Suspect 7's guitarist, Cameron Keym, was asked to join the lineup. He accepted and brought in his friend Matt Woison. Local drummer and friend Brian Parker joined soon after, and by the end of 1996, the name Skycamefalling was adopted. The band recorded their first demo, A Penny For Your Confessions in 1997, earning them notice in Europe and independent label, Good Life Recordings. They were signed to Good Life and in 1998, the band recorded their debut EP, To Forever Embrace The Sun. The band toured in support of the EP for a year before their relations with Good Life became strained and the band dropped off the label. They were soon picked up by Ferret Music, and spent the next two years playing shows and writing new songs. During this time bassist Matt Woison left the band, and was temporarily replaced by Cameron's brother, Andrew. Andrew recorded the bass tracks on their album and afterwards, Joe Micolo stepped in on bass. They finally released their only full length album, 10.21 in 2001. After its release, the band toured in support of the album. During this time, Joe Micolo left the band with several tours already booked. Keith from Hellfest temporarily replaced him. After the band toured for two years in support of the album, Skycamefalling headed back home to permanently fix their lineup dilemmas. Sal Mignano joined on bass, however, not long after this happened drummer Brian Parker departed. The band, under pressure from their upcoming tour in the winter of 2002 with From Autumn To Ashes had to find a drummer quickly. TJ Orscher, the drummer for In Pieces, filled in on both the FATA and subsequent tours, however could not fully commit due to the rising success of his original band. Sal asked friend, Rob Hollahan, to join the band for the 2002 Warped Tour dates. He agreed and played on the group's self titled EP. Afterwards, TJ rejoined the band for the final Warped Tour dates and later that year, Joe Zizzo joined the band permanently. However, after finally solving their lineup issues, the band decided that their lives were going in different directions and the band announced their breakup in September 2002. They played their last show at Hellfest 2003. Christopher Tzompanakis - Vocals (96-03) Cameron Keym - Guitar/Vocals (96-03) John Clerkin - Guitar (96-03) Matt Woisin - Bass (96-00) Joe Micolo - Bass (00-01) Sal Mignano - Bass (01-03) Brian Parker - Drums (96-01) TJ Orscher - Drums (01-02) Rob Holahan - Drums (02) Joe Zizzo - Drums (02-03) Members *Christopher Tzompanakis (Vocals, 1996-2003) *Cameron Keym (Guitar, Vocals, 1996-2003) *John Clerkin (Guitar, 1996-2003) *Sal Mignano (Bass, 2001-2003) *Joe Zizzo (Drums, 2002-2003) Former Members *Matt Woisin (Bass, 1996-2000) *Joe Micolo (Bass, 2000-2001) *Brian Parker (Drums, 1996-2001) *TJ Orscher (Drums, 2001-2002) *Rob Holahan (Drums, 2002) Discography *A Penny For Your Confessions (1997) *To Forever Embrace The Sun (1998) *10.21 (2001) *Skycamefalling EP (2002) Notes *Cameron, Sal, and Joe Zizzo went on to form Post Hardcore band, The Sleeping. *Christopher owns the record label One Day Savior, briefly played in Farewell Tide and fronted Spectators for a short period of time. *Matt now plays in the experimental jazz band, Foos, and played in Farewell Tide. *Parker runs the clothing company, All Hallows Clothing. *Joe Micolo joined Year Of Confession. *TJ still plays with In Pieces. *Rob briefly played in Endwell and Farewell Tide. External Links *Myspace Page *Ferret Music Page Category: Hardcore Bands Category: Metalcore Bands Category: Emotive Hardcore Bands Category: Defunct Bands